


Saving Gabriel

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: You and the boys break Gabriel out of where Amodeus is keeping him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



Saving Gabriel

By: L.R. Bare

 

Pairing: Gabriel/reader

 

You are fierce angel. You had had started helping Castiel and the boys. You had always been told because of your jokes and your humor you should meet Gabriel. Of course that tanked when he got himself killed before you could meet him. 

 

You had just realized that your main focus had to be on your mission.   
you realized after Gabriel died maybe having a sense of humor was not good. You still made Castiel laugh though. 

 

When they lost Jack and Mary. It was tense. Asmodeus well he was another story. And Ketch back in the mix. We did not know who to trust. 

 

Dean seemed to come off the rails when Donatello went looney. Asmodeus had gotten in his head. And it was sad to lose him. 

Now what they needed was to find Mary and Jack. You did not trust Ketch but when he came into the bunker and told the boys what he had saw it was unbelievable. 

 

Sam said what everyone was thinking first. "There is no way. Gabriel died a long time ago." Sam said 

 

Ketch came off rude and arrogant but you felt he was telling the truth. 

 

"He is telling the truth" You said . You had that gift of know when people were telling the truth. It was a curse actually. 

 

"Are you sure Y/N?" Castiel asked

 

"Yep" You said 

 

"So what is the plan now?" Dean asked

 

"Well we need to save my brother. Asmodeus is torturing him. " Castiel said 

 

"Yes we need to save him. He will help us get things right." You said 

 

"Did you not hear me? " Ketch asked and looked at all of us. "He has an archangel blade to kill Lucifer. He is going to make Gabriel kill Lucifer." 

 

"Yeah but what you are saying also Gabriel is weak. We need to spring him if we plan to get Jack and mom back. " Sam said 

 

"I agree with Sam." Dean said 

 

Ketch reluctantly agreed. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

We had to go in when Asmodeus was occupied with other stuff. Sneaking in for two angels was easy. 

 

Of course hell is easy to get in. The hard part is getting out. 

 

We saw him as soon as we opened the cage. He lifted his head. He looked so pitiful with his mouth tied shut. 

 

Castiel looked like he was about to cry. He had scratches and bruises everywhere. We unchained him then all of a sudden he snapped his fingers and he was fresh as a daisy except his cuts on his face. And then he snapped again and the archangel blade was in his hand. 

He then held both of our hands and snapped us out of there back to the bunker. 

 

We snapped in to a pacing Dean and Sam. 

They looked strangely at Gabriel. 

 

"First off who is this? and second what is our plan to get back at this piece of crap named Asmodeus?" Gabriel said looking at me like I was a four course meal and he was starving.


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Gabriel Part 2

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Pairing: Gabriel/Reader

 

Even though Gabriel looked fine. You felt his state of mind was not great. He had suffered for years at the hands of Asmodeus. He had been drained of some of his grace. Some of which we got back some we didn't because that creep had it in his veins. 

 

Gabriel was acting fine but you could sense that his spirit had been abused. Along with everything else. What was funny was this was the angel everyone said would be my soul mate. He was more comfortable talking to Sam and Dean mostly. He did not trust Ketch at all. Neither did I though. 

 

Gabriel kept looking at you while he talked to Castiel that night. 

 

"So explain who this charming lady is?" Gabriel said making goo goo eyes at you. 

 

"She is an angel just like us Gabriel. I actually was going to introduce you two before you died. She is as funny as you. " Castiel said. He was still worried about his brother. Even though he hated Lucifer he knew Lucifer would be pissed if he knew Asmodeus had tortured Gabriel. 

 

"Oh really. Hmm I might have to be alone with her to know for sure." Gabriel said doing his one eyebrow sexy look at you. Damn was he good looking. 

 

"I think you need rest Gabriel. " Castiel said leading him to a room in the bunker. It actually was the room next to mine. 

 

We all looked at each other weird when Castiel came back. 

 

"He is sleeping. So what is the plan?" Castiel asked Dean and Sam. Who were still in shock. Ketch right away spoke up. 

 

"of course we need to do a spell to go get your mother and Jack. Jack is the only one who can stop Lucifer." Ketch said

 

"Yeah but we can not do that spell without Gabriel's mojo and I am not going to drain him." Sam said. Sam looked like he felt bad for Gabriel. 

 

"No I have a vial of Gabriel's grace. " Ketch said 

 

With that they mixed ingredients together and the spell opened the door. 

Dean and Ketch went. Dean told Sam to stay with Gabriel. Sam was not happy about this arrangement at all. 

 

__________________________________________________

 

You made some chicken soup for us all for dinner. Sam fell asleep at the computer. Castiel and I talked about helped Gabriel. I decided I would check on him. 

 

You knocked on the door and he said to come in. So You entered. He was laying upright in his bed. He looked so vulnerable like that. 

 

"I brought you in some soup. " You said

He nodded and you put the tray down on his lap. He ate it up. 

"That was good. Thank Y/N." Gabriel said . He looked tired. 

 

You sat beside him on a bench by his bed. 

 

"Do you need anything else?" You asked 

 

"I feel so weak" Gabriel said. "But please just sit here with me as I fall asleep. I was so damn lonely when I was in that prison." 

 

"Ok" You said. You watched him fall asleep then you kissed his forehead and slipped out of the room. 

 

Castiel was out in the kitchen and looked up when you came in. 

 

"I do not like how he looks Cas." You said 

 

"Do you have a plan?" Castiel asked. 

 

"Yes we have to give him some of our grace for his strength to get back. Then after that get Asdomous and drain him to give back Gabriel every ounce of grace that monster drained from him. " You said 

 

"Yes I agree." Castiel said and then you heard Sam clear his throat. 

 

"That I will help with. I will help track down that horrible Demon." Sam said


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to the Reader I have had to end this. I lost ideas for it. So I hope you guys like the ending.

Castiel and you hunted down Asmodeus and took every drop of Archangel blood out of him and injected it into Gabriel again. 

 

Gabriel got back to himself and helped the boys take down Michael . When all was well with the world again. You all came back to the bunker. 

 

"I have never thank you and cas Y/N." Gabriel said 

 

"No thanks necessary my brother" Castiel said

 

You cocked your eyebrow "Well why don't you show me why you got your reputation?" You said in your most sexy voice. 

He cocked his eyebrow and then Dean, Sam and Jack blushed. 

 

Mary rolled her eyes "oh god get a room" 

 

Gabriel smiled looked at you then took your hand and snapped you two out of there. 

 

You landed on his bed. His place was cheesy. 

 

"This is your place?" You asked

 

"Yes this is my place. You sexy angel you." Gabriel said coming closer to you. 

 

He took you to new heights that night. You two made love all night. Hell actually you made love all week. 

 

"So was it good for you Y/N?" Gabriel asked laughing. 

 

"Of course but I know you will go back to your womanizing ways ." You said

Gabriel cuddled up to you and started kissing you. You started crying. 

 

"Look I understand you are an archangel and I am just another angel. So I will leave." You said 

 

He grabbed ahold of you. And held you. You both heard someone clearing their throats. 

 

You both cover yourselves. And turned to see Noamie .

 

"Well that might be what usually happens but we need more angels. And since you two like each other so much. I think Gabriel has an obligation and so do you my dear to refill heaven. " She said smiling. 

 

Gabriel laughed "Well I just was going to ask her to marry me as it was." Gabriel said and bent down and got out a candy ring. You cried. 

 

"This is heaven" You said 

 

"Ok well I will leave you two alone. I hope you know Michael (The original Michael our Michael who was trapped in the cage) is up here too. We have him and Luci here to repopulate our angels." Naomi said 

 

"Yadad yadda yadda" You both said to her as you two started kissing. 

 

You laughed when she left. You guys got married and had lots of babies.


End file.
